Two Snapes
by filmloverxo
Summary: Snape is in a particularly foul mood and takes it out on Harry and Ron.


_A.N- I am really excited to write for __**Snape **__, of course including the word __**brooding**__ (which I don't mean to brag about but, I chose *dances in panda suit*. Hope you enjoy and if you feel like it, review! :D_

_Sorry it's so drably… if that's a word but I had an amazing idea that decided to vacate itself from my head as I sat down to write this. Yay. ENJOY!_

**_Prompts: 2, wonderful. 3, So many books so little time- Frank Zappa and 9, creature._**

**Two Snapes **

With a lazy flick of his wand, Severus Snape caused the fly that had been bothering him to drop out of the window on his right. Replacing his wand in his robes, he rounded the corner of the corridors and grimaced when the harsh sunlight blinded him. Muttering under his breath, he swept back his cloak and marched down the corridor. Glaring at every student, first years especially, his mood was rapidly depleting at every mention of the "wonderful weather" or how "wonderful their previous class had been". Every student to meet his eye instantly stopped talking and swiftly moved on to their next class. Marching down to the lake, he abruptly rounded the corner towards the greenhouse only to be run into by a freckly, ginger haired student- Ronald Weasley. Not only had Ron ran into Snape, but at the time had been carrying a mandrake plant. Upon contact, the mandrake had slipped from Ron's hands and a high pitch screaming irrupted. With a cry of worry, the herbology teacher Professor Sprout came dashing forward uttering "You stupid creature! Someone could have been hurt!" At this, Ron smirked but it quickly vanished when Professor Sprout rounded on him with her beady glare. Lifting his gaze, Ron's eyes met Snapes. The look in them rivalled that of a dementor… if they had eyes.

"Come with me…" those 3 words made Ron's blood turn to ice and his ears flame red. Snape rounded the corner to head back to the castle and a shout from Harry made the hairs on his neck rise. "Ron! Where are you going? What happened? God if Snape's around he'll probably" Snape rounded back round the corner and Harry's face mimicked Ron's. With a sneer Snape whispered the same 3 words and the rest of the third years gasped. Fixing them with a glare, the three walked silently into the castle and stopped outside of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Looking at each other with bemused glances, Harry and Ron waited for the stairway to reveal itself after Snape muttered "Flumps".

Climbing the stairs and entering the office, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. The only other living thing was the beautiful creature that was Fawks. He raised his head and seemed to give a nod to Harry, as if remembering him and after a quizzical look at Snape, flew out of the window. Off to join the other majestic creatures littered about Hogwarts.

Grabbing the 2 boy's attention, Snape took a menacing intake of breath, as only he could, and began giving the punishment. "You will remain in here until _all_ of these books are organised into alphabetical order. Our _beloved_ head teacher insists that he knows where every book is but as his grand age increases, I fear that things will begin to slip eventually." Looking around, Ron almost fell backwards realising how far up the books extended. "Bloody hell" he murmured, which went undetected by Snape. Unfortunately for Harry, his whisper- cry of "Sir! We have Quidditch tomorrow!" At this Snape's eyes gleamed and he replied "Better hurry up then."

Snape swiftly left the room and Harry and Ron's cries of protests began. Just as Harry was praying for Snape to be struck by lightning, an eerily familiar drawl sounded from behind them. Pivoting slowly, the boy's jaws dropped at the portrait of Snape glaring back at them. The portrait must have heard everything and looked particularly irritated to be snapped out of its brooding state. "Potter. Weasley. I see that once again I have to deal with your presence. Hurry up if you don't want to miss your match. Not that it would be a great loss." At this Ron muttered about a portrait never having to do anything to which the painted figure of Snape replied. "Yet you're the ones with so many books, so little time so if I were you I'd stop wasting the air you breathe even more than by you merely living and get to it."

As the clock struck 8, a cry of despair could be heard from Dumbledore's office as Ron threw a book down after it had tried to tickle him to death. Rubbing his sides he began cursing the sun that was setting for giving the rest of the students a wonderful day and him a depressing one. Though the portrait of Snape had gone back to brooding miserably in the corner of the painting, every so often his beady glare could be felt on their backs and unpleasant sounding murmurings could be heard. After 5 hours almost half the books had been categorised and just the boys were debating the risk of running down to the kitchens to grab some dinner. Just as they began formulating a plan to "accidentally" knock the painting down, the door flung open. In strode Albus Dumbledore. Instead of freezing at the sight of two teenagers in his office, he merely gave them a cheery "hello" and asked them how their day had been. When the 2 boys told Dumbledore what they had been doing all day, his eyes twinkled as if he had known this all long and a faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Why didn't you just use an organisational spell? I distinctly remember Miss Granger performing one on Neville's trunk when he went home for Christmas." Fuming with anger, Harry and Ron watched with despair as with a lazy flick, Dumbledore undid all their hard work. "Professor Snape was quite correct in his assumption that I know where every book is. He was however, mistaken at my old age hindering it. Now off you go boys."

Shuffling out of the room, they caught a final glimpse of Fawks returning- such an interesting creature to accompany an interesting owner. Shaking their heads they raced to the Great hall only to once again see the now real version of Snape sat in the corner of the room, brooding miserably.


End file.
